


Escape

by fightuntilyoucan



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightuntilyoucan/pseuds/fightuntilyoucan
Summary: Julia is alive, but she have to hide for sometime, that lead to the boat trip...will David join her?





	Escape

David couldn’t believe his eyes, he was about to pinch his arm to make himself believe in what he saw. She was there. Her petite form stood right in front of him, her smile reach her eyes and then he knew, he knew it’s her. He blinked fast, trying to hide the tears forming in his eyes, but when he took a step towards her, lock her in his arm, felt the softness of her skin, the weight of her arms around his neck, the tears stream from his orbs.

“You-” his voice cracks, “you’re here.” he pulled her away to look at her, “how? why?”

“I’m sorry.” was the only thing she managed to say before he cupped his face, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Julia’s eyes filled with tears, she missed him so much she couldn’t even describe. She knew that it’s dangerous, their whole relationship was something new for her. She missed his lips, his touch and that little smile he gave her every time their lips met. Julia thought about the whole situation all the time, she couldn’t ask him to move with her, to leave the whole family to spend a few months, maybe years away from his kids. Julia took a deep breath, trying to remember every part of him before she will have to disappear again.

“I must leave David,”

“What? You just came back...from death.” he raises his voice, “why? what’s wrong? why you didn’t tell me?”

“I wanted, but there was no time, they took me just after I arrived at the hospital, told me that I have to vanish or the attacks won’t stop and I didn’t….I didn’t want to put you on risk David. You almost die because of me.”

“Julia,” he whispered, “I will protect you...no matter what will be the prize.” his hands slipped on her waist, pulling her closer to him.

She believed him, no matter what happened in her life, he was always by her side, protecting her, but there was something she couldn’t ask him to do - leave his kids. She pushes him gently, letting herself free from his tight embrace.

“I know you will. The thing is...I can’t stay here. they are still looking after the man or people who tried to kill me and for now, I have to leave. I have to stay somewhere where no one will find me, no one will know who I am. I can’t-” she took a deep breath, “I can’t ask you…”

“You are not asking me,” he shook his head, “I want this, I want to be with you...the time without you was...” he whispered, looking into her eyes.

“You have kids David, I can’t steal you from them. It’s a month without contact. without you near them.” she said, with cracking voice.

“I know it will be hard, but I will sort it out, I promise. Just give me day or two,” he said, touching his forehead with his.  
“I missed you so much,” she whispered.

“I missed you too,” he said, locking her in his arms.

******  
Julia was waiting for him two days after. Her bags were already packed, placed on a yacht, the big boat was moored and waiting for them to go. She doesn’t know if David will show up, she had in mind that he could choose his family, chose to stay with them, but until then she tried to be positive. She looked once again at the direction he should park his car, when he appeared, suitcase and a big back were placed in one hand when in other he held a small bouquet of wildflowers. David stepped up to meet her, his lips immediately found hers when she leans in to kiss him.

“I thought you won’t come,” she said, wrapping her hands around his neck.

“I told them that I have to go for a month for work.” he whispered, “I don’t regret it, I know they are safe here.”

“We have to go, I hope you will like the boat,” she said, turning around to enter the yacht.

“Wait,” he took her hand into his, “it’s for you.” he held her a small bouquet.

“Thank you.” she kisses him softly.

“I didn’t know you own….that,” he said, looking at the elegant boat in front of him.

“I don’t.” she laughs, “we can say it’s rented,” she adds, leading him to the big cabin.

David looked around, the big bed caught his attention almost immediately, the big windows let the sun enters the space, making it warm and sunny. He put his things on the floor near the doors, he walked slowly exploring the new place when at once Julia’s voice filled the room.

“Do you like it?” she asked, biting her lips, “there will be us and a man who will transport us wherever we want to. I don’t know him, but I don’t know anyone who could sail with this thing.”

“You do.” he said, turning around to face her, “we don’t need anyone. I can sail.”

“You can?” she lifts her eyebrows, when the smile crept on her lips, “Mister Budd, you amaze me more than I could imagine.”

“I hope it won’t be the last time I will amaze you,” he said, his lips roam over her neck, biting it gently.

“I hope that too,” she said, pulling him closer.

*******  
After the man who was going to be their captain left the boat, David looked at the water in front of him. He was sailing way before he joined the army, he loved the sound of the engine, the salty taste of the ocean and sun above him.  
He stood in front of the control panel, taking a steady rhythm of the sail when he felt Julia’s hands wrapping around his middle.

“You know how to use all those buttons?” she asked, pointing at the console in front of them.

“I know,” he turned around to face her, his lips curve in the smile, “how to use buttons, Julia.”

“You do?” she tilted her head, “will you show me?” she bites her lip, squeezing his strong arms.

“Indeed, Miss Montague,” he said, lifting her.

Her hand immediately find the way to his hair, other one placed on his neck, legs wrapped around his middle. His lips trail a path from her lips thru her jaw ends in the sweet spot in the crook of her neck, she moans several times when his tongue lick on her skin.  
David’s eyes become bigger, darker with every move he makes, they were already in the cabin, the big bed bathed in the moonlight. He placed her gently on the bed, admiring her beauty, he couldn’t remember the last time they were together, the last time he touched her, make love to her. He doesn’t want it to be rushed, but with every moment Julia took off one piece of her clothes, his arousal become bigger. David helped her take off her shirt, her jeans and when she was laying in front of him, wearing only dark red lingerie he pulls away from her, looking at her beauty once again.

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered, tangling his hand into her hair.

“I missed you,” she said, pulling him closer to her.

Her hands roam up and down his chest, helping him taking off his clothes. Her hand slips down, massaging his already hard cock. Her lips catching his, biting it gently. Julia’s eyes shot open when he hooked her leg around him, his fingernail graze over her bare tights, slips gently on her clit. He looked at her flushed face, her hips buckle to make friction between his fingers and her clit when at once he took her knickers down, leaving her naked. David loved that view, her naked form under his strong body, her vulnerability make him feel desire he had never felt before.

“We do it slowly okay?” he said, nuzzling his nose in her neck, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You never did,” she said, kissing him softly.

Julia’s eyes met his when she pulled him on top of her, she wanted to touch him like the time in her hotel room, she wanted to feel his breath on her neck, his touch on her wanting skin. She had missed the intimacy, the moment their bodies met, leaving them breathless. She kissed him slowly, her tongue dance with his in a slow dance when he gently pushes into her, she gasped when he felt him deep inside. He looked at her face, searching for the permission to move, she took his hand and tangled her fingers with his. She couldn’t believe how much her body missed him, how his deep moves make her back arched.

“I love you,” he whispered to her, pinned her hands above her head.

“I love you too,” she answered, her hips roll to him when he thrust into her over and over again.

Julia’s legs were wrapped around his middle, letting him thrust deeper into her, he knew she was close, her flushed face, a spark in her eyes and the bite on her lips made him bring himself to the edge.

“Let go,” he whispered, nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck.

They both come at the same time, their sweaty bodies and mix of their heavy breaths filled the cabin. David rolls from her slowly, making sure he won’t crush her with his body. His hands lift immediately to her hair, tangling his fingers into her dark locks. He looked at her once again, making sure it’s not a dream, that she would not disappear when he will open his eyes.  
Julia pulled herself closer to him, her hands resting on his chest while their legs tangled together. She peppered him with kisses, his arm, his chest until she finally comes to his lips.

“You won’t vanish if I will open my eyes,” he asked, his breath become heavy with every word.

“No,” she whispered, pulling his face to face her, “I won’t go anywhere, I don’t want to spend any more time without you David.” she said, “I missed you so much it hurts.” she hides her face in his neck.

“I will protect you, Julia, no one ever will hurt you.” he answered, “I promise you.”

She put her head on his chest, listening to the slow rhythm of his heart, the sound of it makes her feel calm, safe. Her fingers graze over his arm, tracing the way up and down. David closed his eyes for a moment, he wanted to remember this day, this trip, this place. He wanted to close them at that moment forever. After a few moments, they both fall asleep, lulling by the steady sound of the water around them.


End file.
